The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head formed by welding a face plate and a head body together, and more particularly to an iron-type golf club head having the center of gravity at a low position of the head.
In recent years, as disclosed for example in JP-A-9-154986, there is proposed an iron-type golf club head “c”, as shown in FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b), wherein in order to move the center of gravity toward the bottom and back of the club head, a face plate “a” having a small specific gravity is fixed to a head body “b” having a larger specific gravity than the face plate “a”.
However, since in this sort of the iron-type golf club head the face plate “a” and the head body “b” are welded together on a hitting face “f”, an upper side edge surface al of the face plate “a” is covered with a blade b1 on a top side of the head body “b” which has a larger specific gravity than the face plate “a”. As a result, the weight of an upper portion of the head is not sufficiently decreased, so there is a limit in moving the center of gravity toward the bottom. Therefore, there is room for improvement in ball controllability (e.g., performances to lift a ball more easily and to stop the ball more easily after falling) which has been strongly demanded for iron-type golf club heads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an iron-type golf club head having the center of gravity at a low position of the head and accordingly having an improved controllability of golf balls.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.